Cambio de rumbo
by Lady Lunera
Summary: La vida nos da oportunidades inesperadas, que no hay que dejar pasar, las dos lo saben bien.


**_¡Hola! Otra pequeña historia, espero que os guste. ¡Disfrutad!_**

**_..._**

**Cambio de rumbo**

El sol de principios de Agosto calentaba con toda su fuerza sobre la ciudad, disuadiendo a salir a la calle hasta al más valiente. Debería estar acostumbrada, pensó, después de pasarse casi dos meses en Egipto, pero no era así. Creyó que se le iba a derretir hasta el pelo más pequeño de su cabeza cuando salió de la terminal de llegadas del aeropuerto internacional de Dulles de Washington. Agarró fuertemente su maleta, se puso las gafas de sol, y sintiendo cómo el aire caliente quemaba sus pulmones, paró un taxi.

Miró el reloj, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a casa, cambiarse, dejar la maleta y llegar a su cita. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba nerviosa. Iba a volver por fin al sitio del que nunca debió haber salido, según su opinión. Había sido una injusticia lo que habían echo con ella, no había tenido la culpa de nada, y la habían degradado, echado a los lobos sin ninguna piedad, y tenía que demostrarles a todos de nuevo lo que valía. Lo único que no le gustaba de volver era que estaría bajo las órdenes de ella, de la culpable de todo, y a pesar de haber pasado casi once años y no era de las que guardaba rencor de por vida, todavía le dolía el pensar en ello.

Casi saltó del taxi cuando paró frente a su casa, tenía menos de una hora para llegar a su destino y no era de las que llegaba tarde a ningún sitio. Inspiró hondo cuando abrió la puerta de casa, hogar dulce hogar, pensó entrando en el salón. Todos los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas, pero Margaret se había encargado de limpiar la casa dos veces por semana, como hacía siempre. Corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse, una ducha muy rápida para quitarse la sensación de calor, aunque fuera durante unos minutos. Menos de quince minutos después, se incorporaba al tráfico lento de Washington.

...

Decidió dejar el coche en el aparcamiento exterior, así lo tendría más fácil para salir y no tendría que pasar por tantos flirtos en el edificio. Antes de salir, miró el mensaje en el móvil. Justo a tiempo. Salió, le dio los buenos días al guardia de seguridad y le enseñó su identificación. El hombre sonrió al reconocerla. Entró en el vestíbulo y se tomó un minuto antes de seguir. Le gustaba comtemplar el ajetreo de la gente, los que entraban, los que salían, las visitas, y saber que formaba parte de todo aquello. Había tomado una excedencia para dar clases, pero seguía perteneciendo al FBI y trabajando allí. Se dirigió al ascensor de la derecha, el que estaba oculto tras unas plantas y que casi nadie usaba, y pulsó el botón de la octava planta. Se alisó el pelo, cantó mentalmente su canción favorita para tranquilizarse y respiró hondo por última vez. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, comprobó que no hubiera nadie cerca, y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y subió con seguridad hasta la azotea, dónde había quedado. Sólo se oían sus tacones contra el suelo, y eso la hizo sonreír. Al abrir la puerta, la vio apoyada contra el muro, observando la maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Sólo ella era capaz de citarla en la azotea del edificio del FBI a las doce del mediodía con el calor que hacía. Eso la hizo sonreír todavía más. Se acercó a ella, procurando no asustarla.

-Emily -le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella se dio la vuelta.

-¡Álex! Me alegro mucho de verte -le dio un abrazo-. Llegas pronto ¿no?

-Faltan dos minutos para las doce, así que no, en realidad llego a la hora acordada -respondió Álex mirando su reloj.

-Me recuerdas a Reid, en serio -las dos sonrieron, perdiéndose durante unos segundos en sus pensamientos-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal está James? ¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo?

- Pues estoy bien, James también, se ha quedado en Egipto, te manda recuerdos, y el vuelo ha sido agotador. Y tú, ¿cómo estás Em? -preguntó Álex poniéndose seria de repente.

-Pues...bien, estoy bien, pero necesito esto Álex, de verdad que lo necesito, y espero que tú no vengas también con la intención de convencerme de lo contrario -Emily esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-No, no lo haré si eso es lo que tú quieres. Pero ¿lo has pensado bien?

-Sí -murmuró Emily después de un minuto.- Lo he pensado bien y creo que es lo mejor. Necesito irme de aquí, Álex.

-Has tartado en responder Emily. No intento que cambies de opinión, pero te vas a Londres, a otro país, que por cierto no está aquí al lado, a trabajar con la Interpol, dejas a tu familia, tu trabajo, y...-Álex se encogió de hombros, sin comprender.- Sólo quiero que tú estés bien.

-Y lo estoy, o al menos lo estaré. Pero primero vamos a hablar de porqué estás aquí -Emily soltó una carcajada.- Bien, no me preguntes cómo, pero tu expediente se ha "colado" entre los candidatos a ocupar mi puesto en la mesa de Hotch. Y por supuesto, sino no estarías aquí, has conseguido el puesto -ambas sonrieron.-Ya conoces un poco a Hotch y a Rossi ¿verdad? adictos al trabajo, sobre todo Hotch. A Reid también lo conoces. Morgan es el musculitos, el rompepuertas, el hombretón del grupo. JJ es un encanto, te caerá genial, podrás contar con ella para todo, no dudes en pedirle algo porque te ayudará en lo que pueda. Y García...ella es especial. Tal vez le cueste un poco aceptar el cambio, pero no significa que te vaya a hacer el vacío, sólo que le costará un poco más. Me acabo de ir y ya está planeando un viaje para ir a verme el mes que viene -Álex sonrió.- Todos son especiales -susurró Emily mirando el edificio de enfrente.

-¿Por qué te vas, entonces?

- Mira, te voy a contar algo, Álex. Cuando hace unos meses mi psiquiatra me dio el alta, el mismo día, me preguntó si había tenido tiempo de llorar mi propia muerte. En ese momento no entendí bien lo que quiso decir, pero después, pensándolo, entendí a qué se refería. Cuando el equipo tuvo que fingir mi muerte, ellos perdieron a una amiga, lloraron a una amiga durante siete meses, pero yo perdí a seis, Álex, estaba sola en París echando terriblemente de menos a mis seis amigos, a los seis miembros de mi familia. Y aunque me costaba reconocerlo, incluso ahora, estaba terriblemente asustada por si Doyle me encontraba, a pesar de que para él y para el resto del mundo estaba muerta, incluso para mí misma estaba muerta- Emily la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Por eso necesito irme Álex, yo...me ahogo aquí. No soy la misma, esto me ha cambiado, ni soy la misma ni quiero serlo, pero necesito un cambio, y Clyde me ha dado ésta oportunidad y la voy a aprovechar. ¿Lo entiendes? -su compañera asintió.- Y ahora quiero que alguien que conozco, alguien a quién aprecio mucho, cuide de ellos y ellos la cuiden a ella -Emily la cogió de las manos con cariño.

-Lo haré Emily, no te preocupes.

-Lo sé, lo sé -ella volvió a mirar al horizonte. Álex la miró, y pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

-No pasa nada si cambias de opinión ¿sabes? -murmuró la morena.

-¿Y dejarte sin tu nuevo trabajo? Ni hablar, sé lo que lo deseas, Álex, y no creo que a Strauss le gustara que estuviéramos las dos en el equipo -la mujer hizo una mueca al oír el nombre de su superiora.

-Eso no es lo importante Emily, prefiero que tú estés bien. Mírate, todavía no te has ido y la tristeza te está consumiendo -intentó replicar, pero Álex la interrumpió.- Te conozco Emily, estás exactamente igual que yo cuando James tiene que irse y no sé cuando va a volver, y me paso una semana seguida llorando -las dos sonrieron.- Por supuesto que lo superarás, pero la tristeza siempre estará ahí. Me acabas de hablar de París, ¿quieres volver a sentirte sola cómo en París?

-No será lo mismo, no estaré escondida, puedo hablar con ellos cuando quiera. Gracias por preocuparte Álex, pero la decisión está tomada y no hay vuelta atrás -Emily soltó un hondo suspiro.- Escucha, recuerda, cómo hasta ahora, tú y yo no nos conocemos ¿de acuerdo? En nuestros futuros encuentros con el equipo, no nos hemos visto nunca, sólo sabremos la una de la otra por la información que nos habrá dado el equipo ¿está claro?

-Clarísimo -Álex sonrió.

-Es mejor así. Aún así, seguiremos en contacto, como siempre -Emily la miró a los ojos un instante.- Debo irme, tengo que arreglar un par de cosas antes de irme.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Esta noche, a las ocho. Todos creen que ya me he ido, he subido aquí clandestinamente -Emily la abrazó con fuerza.- Cuidate mucho Álex, y cuidalos, por favor.

-Lo haré Em, cuidate tú también, por favor.

Las dos se separaron y se miraron por última vez. Emily se dirigió a la puerta lentamente, no quería irse, salir de allí, aunque estuviera en la azotea con su vieja amiga, la que iba a ocupar su puesto a partir del mes siguiente, significaba dejar atrás una etapa de su vida, aunque tenía fe en que la nueva página del libro que empezaría al día siguiente fuera tan buena o mejor cómo la que acababa de cerrar.

Álex vio cómo su amiga se iba, y suspiró. Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que en todo el tiempo que había estado con Emily apenas se había dado cuenta del calor. Pero ahora...todos sus sentimientos se intensificaban. También estaba triste, aunque no veía mucho a Emily eran buenas amigas y no le gustaba verla sufrir. Sabía que lo pasaría mal. Pero a la vez estaba feliz porque por fin iba a entra en la UAC, su gran sueño. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Pensó de nuevo en Emily y sonrió. Le había dado una gran oportunidad, y a partir de ese momento, la vida de ambas tomaba un cambio de rumbo.

FIN


End file.
